


Sleep Deprivation Cures in the Apocalypse

by AMWaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/pseuds/AMWaaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK - this is really a wonky concept, but based on real life.<br/>This is based off of rare side effects experienced by some with a sleep remedy.  This is based on my own as well as some documented celebrity experiences.  This idea got to me when I experienced this – I started to wonder what situations Daryl and Carol would get themselves into.  Just for fun.  First attempt at mature subjects.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ambush Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here – not the characters, the medicine or the medical quotes that are used. All info found online.

Prologue  
Rick and Michonne were worried. They knew Carol and Daryl had not slept well since their time at the prison. Who could blame them with all they had been through – Terminus, Beth, Tyreese, and now the new confines of Alexandria. While Carol was trying at least to fit in with her false persona, Daryl had cut himself off from their new surroundings. The rest of the group had gotten used to sleeping in beds and sleeping alone again. Not them. Carol worried about Daryl, Daryl worried about Carol, and both were haunted by their own experiences. All of this led up to the ambush that was about to take place. Rick had once been at an intervention for a friend – but this was seriously going to be some major shit hitting the fan when their friends heard what they and Denise had in mind for them to allow themselves to get some much needed rest.

Chapter 1

“This is bullshit” Daryl growled. Beside him Carol agreed however less enthusiastically.

“Rick, Michonne, Denise, we are fine. We have been through this before on the road, and we will go through it again. We just need to deal with it ourselves” said Carol.

“We aren't on the road this time” Rick said. “We have walls. We have guards – and will double them the next two nights if you want. It's ok to sleep now and you two have not. Deanna and I have talked – and neither of you will be allowed your regular duties here at Alexandria until you sleep a full two nights of real sleep with two full days of home rest. She . . . . WE will not allow this community to be jeopardized by two of it's key members being not on the ball. That means 8 hours minimum. In a bed. Like humans do. This is no reflection on you. It's the way it has to be here.”

“Bullshit” Daryl said again. “Politicians. Shit. What the fuck can we say? It's do this or we are not going to be helping our family? Great thing to say Grimes.”

“It's not just about that." Michonne said quietly. "We – Maggie, Glenn, Abraham and the rest are all getting really worried about you. We trust you two with our lives, and we still do – but you have the chance to reset your bodies a bit and get what you need. This is a chance we would not have anywhere else. Take it.”

Denise took that moment to start reading from a medical journal that she had found in the stacks that Pete had left that he had brought in when the community was just starting. She read out loud:  
We know natural sleep is best, however the benefits of AMBIEN for one who cannot sleep immediately are: Helps to fall asleep. AMBIEN help individuals to fall asleep within 15 to 30 minutes. Therefore, it is to be taken only when you are completely ready to go to sleep. Helps you to stay asleep. It is disturbing to wake up during the night without being able to sleep gain. After taking Ambien insomnia patients report significantly fewer awakenings, compared with placebo. Helps you to avoid waking up early. It provides a full night's sleep, and has been proven to increase total sleep time.

She paused a moment and then said more quietly “I took Ambien when in medical school. It helped me a lot. I just need you two to be better. You might need to save me one day soon, and I want you to be at your best so I can in turn be at my best and be HERE for my patients. Not turned or put down.”

Carol thought a minute “I think I had something similar when I was in the hospital once – they gave me a sleeping pill, and it did really help. Daryl, maybe we should do this. I don't want to do it alone though. Please?”

“Fine” Daryl said. “But this shit isn't going to give me some weird side effects is it? My dick ain't gonna shrivel up and she ain't gonna grow a third nipple or anything?”

“Trust me – you will be the same. Nothing will happen to you. We wouldn't offer this if it had some weird side effects” Michonne said.

Denise went through her usual doctor's oath bullshit – making sure to read the side effects in the book. 

The most commonly reported side effects of Ambien include headaches, dizziness and drowsiness. Other side effects include balance problems, feeling of being drugged, gastrointestinal problems such as gas and heartburn, tingling feelings or shaking in extremities, changes in appetite, ringing in ears, dry mouth, eye redness, muscle cramps, joint pain, excessive menstrual bleeding, and vivid or unusual dreams. Interestingly, sexual side effects are not clinically reported. 

“So no issues that I can see that would affect you for two nights to take you out of commission” Rick said. “You guys just knock off the tired toddler routines, stop being grump asses, take the damn meds. Sleep for two nights. Rest for two days. End of restrictions. Easy, right?”

Denise went back to the locked cabinet. She took out a bottle and handed Daryl and Carol one pill each. “These were found on a run a few weeks before Pete died. We don't have many but I think using four for you two is worth it to get you back to normal sleep. Go home. Eat very lightly. Ambien works best on an empty stomach, but don't NOT eat. Just eat what you need to get you through the night comfortably - Tara will get you a light snack. I will come and check on you tomorrow. If you are still sleeping, I will try not to disturb you. If you are awake, we can see how you responded. Tara – can you go take these two to bed please?"

“Both of them? That would be fun” said Tara.

Carol just humphed. Her humor gone when sleep had become impossible. Daryl just blushed. Reluctantly they allowed themselves to be led back to the house they shared with Rick, Michonne and the kids.

“Now guys. Please listen to me. I didn't say anything in front of the others but hey please take what I am about to say seriously. We miss you guys being at your best. I also know from the time on the road that it took a lot to get us all used to beds and sleeping alone. You two always curled up together on the road – the last time I saw you sleep really at all. My suggestion is that you crawl into bed together and take the meds and just relax. It will be easier. I promise – no funny jokes or funny business suggested. Although that would be interesting.” She waggled her eyebrows at Daryl and Carol. 

“Well Pookie – your bed or mine” Carol asked – all humor and fight out of her voice. She knew they were right. She knew Daryl still slept on the floor in his room. And she was honestly missing him beside her at night. She didn't need the warmth or protection any more – but she missed his calming presence.

Daryl just shook his head. “I gotta single bed. You gotta queen. Guess I am bunking with you. Let's just do it already”. He expected Carol to give her usual smart ass remark that he loved – but he could see she was just too tired. Tara didn't fail him though when they started walking to the bed fully clothed.

“Stop right there Dixon. Go get into your boxers and a t shirt if you think that is necessary. Carol, get comfy. You two are NOT going to sleep in your clothes. The purpose of this is to make sure you can sleep as well and as comfortably as possible. Get undressed. Scoot. Now.”

“Yes ma'am” Daryl said. He stumbled into his room and came out in his boxers and a white t shirt with no arms. Carol went into her bathroom and emerged in the large t-shirt of Daryl's she had been secretly sleeping in since they arrived in Alexandria and they stopped sleeping curled up together. Tara and Daryl raised an eyebrow at that. “What? It's comfy and I can't stand the full pajamas that were offered here.” Carol said.

Tara made them both get into bed. She brought them some cheese and crackers and a bottle of water each. Then gave them their meds. “Be good kids. Sleep well. Don't do anything I wouldn't do”, and skirted out the door avoiding Daryl's bolt leaded stares.


	2. Dream Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and realities come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short chapter! You will see why it had to be. I think it very important to note that their experiences are mirrored (same text for each dream) and that they were both willing in the dream. I love the idea of them having shared experiences and thoughts in this altered reality.

The dream felt so real. Carol felt every sensation. She loved every touch – starting with the first slight touch to her collar bone that pushed aside the neck of her t-shirt. The touch that trailed down her upper chest to the top of her breast. She knew she felt the light caress of her nipple and the grasp of a strong hand cupping her breast. Then kisses. Suckling. All in one spot on her neck. A spot she loved. Christ, if Daryl touched her like this in a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

The dream felt so real. Daryl felt every sensation. He loved every touch – starting with the first slight touch to her collar bone that pushed aside the neck of her t-shirt. The touch that trailed down her upper chest to the top of her breast. He knew he felt the light caress of her nipple and the grasp of a strong hand cupping her breast. Then kisses. Suckling. All in one spot on her neck. A spot he loved. Christ, if she felt like this when he touched her in a dream, he never wanted to wake up.  
_____

The light came into the bedroom – slight due to the shades that Tara had pulled down the night before. Denise tapped very lightly on the door. Silence. Good. If they were sleeping, she did not want to wake them up. She peeked in the door, and saw them – wrapped up in each other. Daryl's hand on Carol's breast. Carol's hand on Daryl's bare ass. She had to admit that it was a nice ass, but she liked Tara's better. She smiled and closed the door.

“How are the kids up there?” Tara asked when Denise sat down at the table with her for coffee.

“Glowing” Denise said with a smirk. “I think you and Michonne were right on this one Tara. Good thing we didn't tell them about the lowered inhibitions and sex that happens with some.”

“Of course I was right” Michonne said coming in the door. “My doc said it happens more when people are not acclimated to taking meds at all. Goodness knows Daryl and Carol haven't had any on the road. If lowered inhibitions is what those two need to get things going, then I will gleefully plead guilty to them when they wake up. I just hope they remember some of it.”

“It doesn't block things out. That would have been wrong (no worse than GhB). It doesn't make you do anything you don't want to. It just makes the anxiety of wanting it go away. They will remember – it will will probably take a bit and be hazy, but they will remember.” Denise replied. Vivid dreams and lowered inhibitions coupled with some slight memory loss are all possible side effects.”

“We could have taped it for them” Tara replied laughing.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Daryl wake to their situation.

Carol and Daryl started to stir. The light noise of Denise leaving the room might have reached their ears. Or maybe their bodies were telling their brains to wake up and take notice of where they were and who they were with. They were laying on their sides facing each other. Carol's hand still on Daryl's ass, and Daryl's hand still on her breast. They opened their eyes. Confusion for a moment on both of their parts. Then shy smiles at the other as they realized their current situation.

Carol spoke first. “This is better than a dream”.

Daryl blushed. “Better than the best dream”.

They smiled and moved the hands that were touching each other in small drifts – letting their bodies get used to each other as they woke up.

Daryl asked first. He had to. “It's weird asking you this – but do you remember . . . . “

“How this started?” Carol finished.

“Right” he said.

“I remember kissing and touching, but at first I thought it was a dream” Carol said.

“Yeah” said Daryl in agreement. “It's fuzzy. But I know I liked it. But did you like it?”

“You could say that” said Carol. “I know I was hoping it was not just a dream – because, well – it's you. It's me. It's us. It's something that I wanted for a long time. Do you regret it?”

“Never” he said. “Carol, I don't want to sound like some morning after creep here – latching onto you like the plague. But, I have loved you for a long time. I never thought I would get up the nerve to make a move though. Not sure what changed, but now that I am in your bed; I hope that you will never want me to leave”.

“Not in a million years am I letting you go now” Carol said. “I am not sure who made the first move, but if you hadn't, I would have. I realized as we were laying here after Tara tucked us in just how much I have missed you. Just how much I really wanted this. Wanted YOU. In every way”.

“I just wish we had more time – it's morning already. This time, I ain't stoppin' at kissing and touching woman” he groaned.

“Denise's orders were for us to stay on house rest for two days. I don't think there were any rules on WHERE we had to rest. Feel like screwin' around?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“Stop. I am way ahead of you here” he mumbled as he kissed her with all he had.


End file.
